Gregg Olson
Greggory Olson (born October 11, 1966 in Scribner, Nebraska) is a former Major League Baseball relief pitcher who played with the Baltimore Orioles (1988–93), Atlanta Braves (1994), Cleveland Indians (1995), Kansas City Royals (1995, 1997), Detroit Tigers (1996), Houston Astros (1996), Minnesota Twins (1997), Arizona Diamondbacks (1998–99) and Los Angeles Dodgers (2000–01). Olson batted and threw right-handed. High School and College Olson attended Northwest High School in Omaha, Nebraska, where he was a pitcher and led the Huskies to four straight state titles. His father, Bill Olson, was his high school coach. In the state championship game of his senior year, Olson threw a no-hitter. After graduating from High School in 1985, Olson went on to pitch at Auburn University for three seasons. Professional career Olson used to come into save situations blowing people away with his 90-plus fastball and a devastating curveball, known as "Uncle Charlie." He was drafted by the Orioles in the 1st round (4th pick) of the 1988 amateur draft and made his debut late in the season. In 1989, Olson became the first reliever to win the American League Rookie of the Year Award. Olson also set an American League rookie record with 27 saves, and had a 5-2 mark with a 1.69 ERA and 90 strikeouts in 85 innings. Selected to the All-Star team in 1990, Olson set a club record of 37 saves during the season and collected 31 and 36 in the next two years. On July 13, 1991, Olson combined with 3 other Baltimore pitchers in a no-hitter against the Oakland Athletics. In August 1993, Olson suffered a torn elbow ligament injury that sidelined him for the rest of the year. He finished with 29 saves and a career low 1.60 ERA, but Baltimore opted not to take a risk with him and signed Lee Smith as their new closer. Olson struggled with a succession of injuries over the next years, playing for seven different teams from 1994-97. In 1998, Olson enjoyed a fruitful comeback with the expansion Arizona Diamondbacks. He set a franchise record of 30 saves (broken by Byung-Hyun Kim in 2002) and was also part of a rare feat. On May 28, with Arizona leading the San Francisco Giants 8-5, Olson began the bottom of the ninth inning by striking out Darryl Hamilton, but the Giants then loaded the bases with two walks and a hit before Stan Javier had an RBI grounder that made it 8-6. After pinch-hitter J.T. Snow walked to load the bases, manager Buck Showalter ordered Olson to intentionally walk Barry Bonds, forcing home a run, and bringing up Brent Mayne, who worked the count full before he lined to right field for the third out. Olson put together one of the strangest saves imaginable, working around six walks in 1.1 innings. He threw 49 pitches (not counting the bases-loaded intentional walk) and only 22 of them were for strikes. Olson's only Major League hit was a home run during his last official at-bat of the 1998 season. Olson was replaced by new closer Matt Mantei in 1999. He finished his career as a setup man for the Dodgers. In a 14-year career, Olson compiled 217 saves with a 40-39 record, 588 strikeouts, and a 3.46 ERA in 672 innings pitched. On March 19, 2008, Olson was elected to the Orioles Hall of Fame. He was inducted during the pre-game ceremony before the Orioles vs Rangers game at Oriole Park at Camden Yards on August 9, 2008. He is currently a scout for the San Diego Padres. See also *List of Major League Baseball all-time saves leaders Notes and references External links * *BaseballLibrary - career highlights with Milacki, Flanagan & Williamson |after=Dennis Martínez}} Category:1966 births Category:Arizona Diamondbacks players Category:Atlanta Braves players Category:Auburn Tigers baseball players Category:Baltimore Orioles players Category:Cleveland Indians players Category:Detroit Tigers players Category:Houston Astros players Category:Kansas City Royals players Category:Los Angeles Dodgers players Category:Minnesota Twins players Category:American League All-Stars Category:Major League Baseball Rookie of the Year Award winners Category:Living people Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:Baseball players from Nebraska Category:Hagerstown Suns players Category:Charlotte Knights players Category:Richmond Braves players Category:Omaha Royals players Category:Buffalo Bisons (minor league) players Category:Indianapolis Indians players Category:San Bernardino Stampede players Category:Albuquerque Dukes players Category:Closers Category:Relief Pitchers Category:Players